Friend A
by LadyLasgalen
Summary: "You seem very out of it today Yuuri." Suddenly Phichit's face lit up and he looked at Yuuri with a mischievous smile. "Could you be in love perhaps?" He teased Yuuri felt his face explode with heat and his cheeks turned a fierce shade of red that made the other boy laugh. "I heard you met Yurio's cousin the other day, could it be him?" "WHAT? No! Besides…." Yuuri trailed off
1. Chapter 1

**AN: You can probably tell that I'm not the most creative person. But I do love writing and I couldn't get this out of my head so here it is.**

The light was fading as the sunset casting shadows off the tall city buildings. Yuuri had once been quite scared of the city. Hasetsu his hometown was so much smaller than Detroit. But of course he'd eventually grown used to it and he was also no longer alone as he walked homeward.

"I don't see why I've got to walk with you idiots."

"No one forced you to Yuri, besides we all live in the same general direction." Phichit Chulanont, a boy from Thailand, he was Yuuri's best friend. The first kid he'd met after he moved. He'd been so terrified and anxious but Phichit had shown up and he was everything Yuuri needed. Since then his group of friends had grown.

"Hmph." The blonde Russian sulked and Yuuri tried not to laugh knowing it would just set the boy off. Yuri the boy who shared his name, at first they had hated each other, or more Yuri had hated Yuuri, but the grumpy teen had slowly grown slightly fond of the ravenette not that he'd say it out loud, but he didn't scream nearly as much anymore so Yuuri took that as a good sign.

Christophe had assured the Japanese boy that it would be fine, after all, there was no one who couldn't love Yuuri, he was adorable. Though Christophe said that about a lot of boys. In fact, he was currently gushing about his latest love and practically skipping.

"Shut up you Perv."

"Ugh. Yurio ("Don't fucking call me that") you know nothing of love." He sighed "We're in high school the time for love is ripe and it's calling for you."

"Moron! You're the worst, the bane of existence."

"Hmmm." Chris looked at Yuri out of the corner of his eyes still texting away talking to his latest beau. "I thought that spot was reserved for Yuuri."

Yuuri looked at Chris slightly betrayed.

"I guess if you put it that way, I'd have to say it a spot reserved for my cousin."

"Cousin?" Pichit asked curiously

"I don't really want to talk about him, he's an annoying piece of shit,"

"You should mind your language Yurio." Christophe was laughing as he said it. He turned his attention to the silent Japanese boy beside them. "What about you Yuuri, do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Yuuri seemed to contemplate the question and he smiled good-naturedly "There's no one who'd ever fall in love with me."Everyone looked at Yuuri and he blushed, thankfully Chris saved him.

"Ah geez, you're all so boring, live a little!"

Yuuri was the last one left in the classroom the next day. He was always the more avid studier and his friends had learned long ago to leave him to it. The door slammed open and Yuuri jumped his pencil lead breaking on the paper and creating a rather ugly mark over his previous notes.

Yuro had kicked open the door his hands stuffed into the pockets of his hoodie. Yuuri had often scolded him about his kicking habit but it did nothing to deter the blonde Russian. He sat down in front of Yuuri turning to face him glaring hotly. "I need your help."

"What?" That was certainly something new.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Ummm… yes….?"

"Good, my stupid cousin has decided to visit, I don't know why his grandparents are indulging him but whatever."

"The one you were talking about yesterday… wait from Russia! He just traveled halfway around the world on a whim!?"

"I should have known not to speak of him, what that saying… speak of the devil." Yuuri glared at the ceiling for a moment. "He got here this morning and he wants me to introduce him to Chris." He made a disgusted face and Yuuri laughed.

"Chris catches another one." He laughed

"Yeah well, I told him I would, but... youshouldcometoo." There was a slightly pink tinge on Yurio's cheeks as he rushed the last bit out.

"Huh? Why would I go?"

"Because it would be stupid if ti was just me him and Chris."

"So bring Pichit."

"Why so he can gush over the two morons. No way in hell. Just show up ok."Yuri was up and out of the room before Yuuri could call him back. His head hit the desk and he sighed loudly. His phone buzzed a second later telling him when and where they were meeting. Great.

Yuuri was beyond frustrated. He looked at his phone once more and sighed. He was a bit early but wasn't that normal. And to think he was the one reluctant to come… well perhaps less reluctant than Yurio but still.

He walked further into the park and he could hear laughter and the sound of a dog barking. He looked around and shrugged going toward the noise. They were playing street hockey. They were all very young except for one, Yuuri's eyes were drawn to him instantly as he threw his head back and laughed. He had silver hair that was windswept the thin wisps dancing on the breeze. He was the only one not wearing skates but he had no problem keeping up with the children, his movements were graceful as he ran or more like danced around the kids.

Yuuri didn't even realize himself moving closer, nor did he notice the large brown poodle bounding toward him until he was tackled. Yuuri gasped but then grinned as the dog just licked his face. He reminded Yuuri of his old Poodle Vicchan.

"Makkachin down." A voice commanded and then the handsome teen was in front of him holding out a hand to help him up and smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry about him, he was just excited, I promise he's really very sweet. Yuuri was entranced by the ice blue eyes that sparkled and he blushed shaking his head slightly flustered.

"No no, it's ok." He let the older boy pull him up and dusted himself off still blushing.

"Hey you damn jerk, we told you we'd meet you at the gate." Yuri Plisetsky stomped forward, Chris trailing behind him looking relaxed.

Yuuri glanced between the two and it hit him like a truck that this was Yurio's cousin. They didn't look alike at all and he didn't seem nearly as bad as the blonde had made him out to be.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Viktor." He smiled at Christophe. The green eyed Frenchman was grinning hearts in his eyes as he approached Victor. Yuuri watched them as they seemed to get along almost instantly. It was quite a spectacle. Both incredibly handsome and almost too bright to look at, Yuuri felt almost ashamed of being entranced earlier.

"And, not that it matters, but this is friend A, Yuuri Katsuki."

"Yuuri and Yuri, kind of confusing."

"We just call Plitsetsky Yurio."

"Don't you dar-"

"Yurio! How cute!"

"Fuck you!" Yuuri did his best to hold the blonde back as Viktor laughed.

"Let's not fight here." Yuuri tried to calm him, Yuri turned on him "Don't fall for his charms, he's the devil." Yuuri held up his hands in surrender "Besides it's Chris he's after remember."

"Dang I'm going to be late."

"Hmm?" Chris looked confused. "For what, where are you going?"

"There" Yurio pointed to a building just beyond the small park Yuuri froze as he stared at the familiar white walls. Viktor slung a bag over his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm a figure skater."

All the air in Yuuri's lungs seems to be sucked out and he stared at Viktor in both awe and horror.

"Incroyable! Viktor you are full of surprises."

"Let's go Yuuri."

Being addressed snapped Yuuri out of his shock but he took a hesitant step back "I think I'll pass." He said looking down at his feet. Viktor walked forward grabbing his hand and getting far too close to his face blue eyes shining "You come too." He all but demanded Yuuri's eyes widened and before he knew it he was being pulled along.

 **AN: Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on."

"What time does it start?" Chris asked

"3:30"

"Eh! It's 3:20 now!"

"Cutting it kind of close, dumbass."

"No worries, I'm fourth to perform."

"That's not that far," Yuuri exclaimed looking at Viktor wildly but the teen only smiled widely as he ran. They made it with a minute to spare and his grin grew wider and heart shaped as he exclaimed loudly "See plenty of time!"

Yuri was grumbling to himself as Viktor parted ways with them.

"You didn't say anything about skating."

"You wouldn't have come if I didn't" Yurio shrugged and Yuuri had no answer to that. Chris herded them all into the viewing area to find seats.

How long had it been since Yuuri had felt this familiar chill of an ice rink? He could hardly remember the time, but every memory was marred with sadness and loss and he clenched his fists in his lap. He glanced around nervously his anxiety building up within him at every slight glance, did they recognize him? But there were no whispers and he sighed, no, of course not. Yuuri had changed a lot since back then, he'd put on a fair amount of weight and he was older, taller.

The first skater slid onto the ice. Yuuri could feel the nerves radiating off the boy and he analyzed every step and every jump.

The third competitor took to the ice and in a matter of moments had Yuuri cringing. The boy had flopped on his first big jump, Yuuri had seen the hesitation before the jump and it was enough to throw him off balance and after that, it was like he couldn't regain his confidence. He;d been there before… he couldn't help but pray that the boy would finish on a strong note at the very least.

"Viktor's up next!" Chris leaned forward.

His routine began and Yuuri was instantly drawn in. His eyes brightened and he let out a small shocked "oh." he could tell the rest of the Audience was just as transfixed. No one could look away from the Russian. In that moment he completely owned the ice, he lived and breathed his routine and Yuuri had never seen someone skate so beautifully before.

Everyone was raving over Viktor as they waited patiently for him to change and meet them. Chris was enthralled going on and on about how sexy and brilliant he was while Yuuri was trying to shut him up.

"Umm excuse me, we'd like you to have these, you were so inspiring, it was amazing." Yuuri caught site of Viktor before the other two and watched him as he knelt to accept the flowers a heart-shaped smile on his face.

"Thank you, these are so pretty."

An official approached him "Mr. Nikiforov. The results will be posted 30 minutes after the program."

"Ah ok, I don't really care about that stuff." He said waving the man off. Yuuri's eyes widened. He didn't care? How could he be so carefree it seemed impossible in Yuuri's eyes. He envied Viktor in that moment. Yuuri who was always so anxious and scared, whom always worried about what others thought of him or how they viewed him. He shook his head watching as Chris ran to meet Viktor gushing over his performance. Yuuri stared at the couple. Viktor pulled away and stood in front of Yuuri. "Wasn't I amazing?"

"Oh… umm…"

"What did you think."

Yuuri looked anywhere but at Viktor as he thought up a good response that didn't make him sound so completely in love or stupid. "Not bad-" He finally met victors eyes and stopped noticing for the first time that the man looked nervous; his hand shaking despite his smile. And Yuuri's heart melted a little bit more. "Well I've never seen anyone get flowers after a small skate competition like this one, and you didn't even know them so it's not as if they had them ready. So for them seeing you're preform and then rushing to buy flowers for you, it's a day that will be unforgettable. It was that kind of performance." Yuuri said at last. Victor's smile got even bigger and he bounded back over to Chris.

Dang it! Yuuri couldn't get Viktor out of his head! Every time he closed his eyes he could see the routine and the graceful way the silver haired teen moved. Over and over, over and over, again and again. He couldn't help but want to see him.

"YUUUURIII"

Yuuri jumped startled out of his daydream. Pichit was bounding over and joining him in the empty classroom. Funny. Yuuri couldn't remember the class ending.

"You seem very out of it today Yuuri." Suddenly the Thai's face lit up and he looked at Yuuri with a mischievous smile. "Could you be in love perhaps?" He teased

Yuuri felt his face explode with heat and his cheeks turned a fierce shade of red that made the other boy laugh.

"I heard you met Yurio's cousin the other day, could it be him?"

"WHAT? No! Besides…." Yuuri trailed off remembering Viktor like Christophe. He was simply, impossoblehow did Yurio put it, friend A. "He likes someone else, and there's no way he'd ever go for me anyway."

Pichit sighed and leaned forward. "Isn't that only natural. The person we love always loves someone else, but I don't think it's impossible for him to like you. Yurio said he liked Christ based on the pictures on his Instagram, he doesn't really know Chris, that could all change, besides we all know that french guy is a notorious man-whore," Pichit winked and Yuuri laughed. "Who knows right?"

"You give good advice."

"Haha of course I do, never doubt Pichit." The Thai teen pulled him close and quickly snapped a selfie. "Ciao!"

Yuuri was leaving the room when he saw Chris with a boy from Yuuri's class. They seemed to be arguing until Chris offered to walk him home with a salacious wink and charming smile. The boy all but swooned and they left arm in arm. Yuuri laughed, man whore was right.

He left the school on his own and headed homeward. He was looking at his feet when he heard the familiar bark and his head shot up. There was Makkachin and holding onto his leash was Viktor. Yuuri blinked a few times in shock at running into the guy he both wanted to avoid and yet longed to be around just once more. The Russian was addicting.

Viktor waved brightly "Friend A, Yuuri!"

"What are you doing here?" It was out before he could stop it and Viktor laughed awkwardly.

"Ah, I'm waiting for Chris! I thought I'd walk home with him or something."

Yuuri remembered Chris with the other boy and felt a shot of pity toward Viktor. "Ummm… he… uh… he already left… I mean I don't think he knew you were waiting or I'm sure he'd be here."

"Hmm" Viktor pouted slightly but then brightened up again and turned to Yuuri pointing at him the light of the sunset illuminating his hair and surrounding him in a heavenly glow. "I hereby appoint you as his substitute."

"…." Yuuri stared and Viktor tilted his head and smiled.

 **AN: Again Please Review. Your words mean a lot to me! Besides you know how vain Viktor is, he will refuse to be written unless he gets some attention ;D**


End file.
